Shattered to Peices
by KellyTheDaughterOfAeolus
Summary: Tratie. Oneshot.


Travis paced in his cabin back and forth, running his hands through his hair. Okay. he could this. He could tell Katie he loved her. Finally. I mean, its been two years since they have started dating. He actually has loved for a while now, but he just didn't know how to tell her. But this time, he was ready. A door slammed, bringing Travis out of his thoughts. A beautiful brunette came to Travis, her heart shaped face streaked with tears. Travis's heart immediately crumpled for Katie, "Katie, What's wrong?" Katie shook her head. "Travis…" She choked out. Travis put his hands down on her tender shoulders and looked into her gorgeous eyes. "Katie, what's wrong?!" She pushed his hands off her shoulders. "Don't Katie me! I can't believe you did that!" Travis furrowed his brows, looking very confused. "Katie, what do you mean? I didn't do anything." Katie laughed rudely. "Yeah right. What was wrong? Why wasn't it working?" Katie got a dangerous glint in her eyes. She started to become flustered, her cheeks heating up. Not in a blushing way, but a way that said i-want-to-kill-you-so-much-and-not-in-that-cute-co uples-way. Travis shook his head. "Katie, what wasn't working?" Katie's face had tears streaming down it harder now, but was able to keep from letting a gasp escape. "Our relationship travis! You thought you were so cool, being the Head counselor of one of the best cabins at camp. You could have had any girl, but you chose me. Me, Travis." Katie let out a heart wrenching sob, but managed to keep talking. "I thought I was actually important to someone now. Not just my family. I thought someone who met me for me actually cared about my feelings. And for a while, I thought I loved you." Just like that, Travis' heart blew. "Thought?" Travis croaked out. Kaytie choked down yet another sob, and kept talking. "Yes. Thought. But now I realize I didn't! It's been two years and I don't even love you! And apparently I was just another girl. I thought that we actually meant something. But apparently not." Katie shook her head. "Just leave me alone." Katie started to retreat back to who knows where but Travis grabbed her wrist to stop her from Leavingt. "Katie, Please. I'm trying to understand. What happened?" Katie pressed something into Travis hand. "Does that answer your question?" Katie cried out. Katie then flew out the door. Travis stood there for what felt like an eternity.

She was gone. Katie Gardener. The one girl he actually lovedf. What happened? Why did she think he didn't care about her? Travis felt something poking into the skin of his palm, and he looked down. In his hand, there was an envelope. On the envelop was a name. The name was in fancy cursive which was weird, but it looked like his handwriting. After squinting for a bit, he saw what the name turned out to be. Marissa. Marissa? Who was Marisa. Travis opened then envelope. Thankfully, the letter was written in ancient Greek. From the looks of it, the letter was a love letter. What? Travis didn't write a love letter to a girl named Marissa. Travis eventually read it. The letter apparently expressed his love for a daughter of Aphrodite named Marrisa. At the very bottom, his name was signed. Travis. What? This didn't make sense. Once again, Travis's thoughts were interrupted as the door in the Hermes cabin slammed. Two of his brothers, Michal and Oliver, entered the cabin, laughing hardly. Travis furrowed his brow. "What's so funny?" Michal stopped laughing long enough to talk. "Me and Oliver wrote a fake love letter to Katie from you. Her expression was priceless when she found it!" Travis growled. "You did that?" he seethed. Oliver nodded. "Yep." He said.

Travis has never punched two people so hard before in his life.

Three years. That's how long ago it happened, the day where Katie's world came crashing down. She should have taken his word. She should have believed him when he pleaded his word. She should've believed his story about his siblings. She should've taken him back with open arms. But she didn't. She saved her pride, her dignity. She thought she was being bold. At least, that's what Drew told her. _It's just a lie. Just an excuse. How do you know he's telling the truth? _ But it wasn't. It_ was _the truth. She can see that now. Because Even Know, Three years later, she can still see the pain in Travis's eyes every time he looks at her. But by now, it was too late. He found a new love, a pretty girl from Camp. Her name was Ashley, and she could see it in her face when she looked Travis that she loved him. Never as much as Katie loved Travis, but maybe. Katie's heart broke again and again ever time they kissed, or held hands. She was blinded by arrogance to see what Travis really meant to her. And now, as they said "I Do." The tiny part that held on for hope in her heart was destroyed. It was Like Katie had just gone throwgh open lung surgery without any pain medication. Travis and Ashley shared a kiss at the alter, and Katie's face was too blinded by tears to see that Travis's eyes didn't have the same adoration that Ashley had from him. Travis's heart was shattered too. Shattered to pieces.


End file.
